Eat Me
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober Day 1. Prompt: face-sitting and maybe inflation? Does pregnancy count as inflation?


The smell of death filled my nose as I felt myself coming to consciousness. The ground beneath me was soft and damp. I pushed off it with my hands and opened my eyes. My vision was hazy at first. It was like I was surrounded by steam.

As the steam cleared, I saw I was laying on a corpse- a titan corpse. A scream caught in my throat as I scrambled to get off it. I fell onto the ground, wincing. I had landed on something sharp. I pulled the object from underneath me. Tears filled my eyes. I had landed on my husband's glasses.

I knew he was dead, but I didn't have time to grieve. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. I had to run. My body was moving before I decided which way to go. My legs ran away from the thundering footsteps.

The pieces came together as I ran toward a huge wall in the distance. I was on Paradis Island. I had been turned into a titan. I remembered that. My hands had been cut off. I looked at them now as I ran. They were there and completely fine. What the hell is going on?

The only way for a titan to become human is to eat a shifter… which makes them a shifter. I swallowed hard. I'm a shifter. I ate someone. I'm a monster.

I stumbled to a halt, my blue eyes wide. I consumed a human. Maybe it was more than one. I looked up at the sound of hooves. Men on horses were approaching.

* * *

I was escorted inside the walls and interrogated for hours. When they finally let me go, they had a man named Hannes bring me to a clinic to get a check up.

My husband, Grisha, used to be a doctor. I knew quite a bit about medicine myself from watching him and studying his notes. I was completely fine. I didn't feel any pain or sickness.

When I walked into the clinic, it was clear that there was a plague going around. People were lying on beds, barely conscious.

"They're dying. We can't find a cure for this plague," Hannes said quietly, looking at a woman on a bed.

I wrapped my arms around myself. It smelt like decay in here. Clearly, people have already died. "I know some medicine. Let me look at them. Maybe I can help."

Hannes looked at me concerned. It was clear he doubted my abilities. Even I wasn't sure of them.

"Dina, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get sick."

Just then, a man came in. It was one of the men who had brought me here. Keith Shadis.

"If you're done here, I wanted to bring you somewhere while we discuss living arrangements."

"I'm completely fine." Before Hannes could say I hadn't had a check up yet, I took Keith's arm and started walking out of the facility. I wasn't sure how being a shifter would affect my biology. I didn't want a doctor looking me over.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around at the city. It was nicer here than I had imagined. I had pictured demons like Marley had drilled into our heads.

"A pub. I'll buy you a drink. I bet you need one after being outside the walls for however long."

I didn't usually drink, but he's right. Maybe some alcohol would help me relax. My self control was close to breaking. I wasn't sure if I was going to scream or cry… or flirt with the beautiful waitress that greeted us at the bar?

She looked my age with eyes like honey and chocolate hair. Her skin was a light golden color that I had never seen before.

"Keith… what are you doing here with… her?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes. "I swear if you're trying to recruit her into the survey corps…"

The woman grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. My heart raced in my chest. Somehow, the feeling of her skin on mine made all my fear and grief disappear. She even smelled nice, like the ocean and lilacs.

"I'm just bringing her here for a drink, Carla. I figured she could use one." Keith held up his hands.

Carla. She even had a beautiful name. Carla turned to look at me, as if to confirm what Keith had said. I nodded, feeling tongue tied.

"Well… that's fine then. I'm Carla Magnolia."

"Dina… Dina Fri- I mean, Jaeger. Sorry… I have a hard time thinking straight looking at such a beautiful woman," I mumbled, realizing what I had said too late. I felt my face heat up.

Carla and Keith's mouths fell open. A pink blush started to form on Carla's cheeks and then she grinned warmly.

"Maybe I'll join you for a drink later?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Is this why we broke up? Because you started to like women?" Keith asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"No. We broke up because you aren't going to make me a widow by being eaten by a titan," Carla shot back, smiling cheekily.

Carla turned to me and must have seen my surprise. "Keith and I dated for years, but then we realized that we are better as friends. We broke up a few months ago."

"That makes sense," I murmured, looking between them. They probably made a cute couple when they were together.

Carla grinned and took my hand. "I can take it from here, Keith. I want to get to know Dina."

Keith covered the lower half of his face for a moment. I wasn't sure if he was blushing or grinning. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like him. I was going to ask if he was okay, but Carla squeezed my hand.

My eyes found hers. Her golden hues were so inviting and warm. I would be happy to just stare into her eyes for the rest of my life.

"My shift ends in ten minutes. After… do you want to go back to my place for dinner?"

I nodded, my face heating up. "I can't stay too late. I still need to find an inn to sleep at."

"You're staying with me, Dina," Carla laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Unless, of course, you don't want to share my bed?"

* * *

Staying with Carla was definitely not what I had pictured. She lived with her parents who were nice enough, but were grieving. They had had a second daughter, Isabella, who had gone missing a few years back. They were certain she had been sold into human trafficking.

Carla's parents had never gotten over the disappearance of their oldest daughter. I could hear her mom crying late at night. Sometimes Carla woke up from nightmares. We shared her bed. I woke up with her and held her until she fell back to sleep. I had a feeling Carla knew something about her sister's disappearance.

Carla would comfort me too when I woke up from nightmares about my son and husband… and being a titan. I never could tell her about those, but she would hold me and kiss my hair until I stopped hyperventilating.

As the days passed, I fell in love with Carla. She grounded me when it felt like I was freefalling. Her arms were warm and loving. She didn't even mind that I kept my origins a secret.

Then it happened. Carla and her parents fell sick with the plague burdening the city. I had to do something. Grisha taught me so much about medicine. I could do this. I had to. The woman I was in love with was dying.

I went to the clinic everyday, discreetly observing Carla and her parents. I wasn't sure what I could do, but I had to try.

The fourth day I visited, I finally noticed something. I had seen this disease before. I had helped Grisha develop a cure. I just had to replicate the cure.

I kissed Carla's sweaty forehead. I could save her. I just needed supplies and time.

"Dina?" Carla murmured feverishly, her hand reaching out.

I grasped her clammy hand in my own and squeezed it. "I'm going to cure you, darling. I know how."

"My parents… save them first… please," she mumbled, drifting back to sleep.

I wanted to protest because I wanted to save her first…but if all went well, I would save everyone who was sick and make a vaccine for those who weren't.

* * *

It took a few days and a couple heated arguments with the doctors here, but I finally managed to replicate the cure Grisha had made. Thankfully, the people here had the supplies I needed on hand.

Dutifully, I gave the first doses to Carla's parents. It would take another day or so for the serum to fully fight the disease, but I could already see improvement. The color was coming back to their faces and their breathing was more even.

I smiled in relief and gave Carla the medicine next before wandering around the room. I gave the shot to all the patients, including Hannes's wife who the doctors here had been sure would die in a couple days.

My vaccine was being distributed by doctors all over town. There was nothing left to do but wait.  
I hadn't slept the past couple days. I was exhausted. I sat in the chair beside Carla's bed and held her hand. I didn't have time to check her vitals before I fell into a deep sleep, slumped over her bed.

* * *

I woke up to fingers stroking my blonde hair back from my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Rise and shine," Carla's voice said.

Instantly, all traces of tiredness left my body. I met Carla's eyes and she smiled warmly. "The doctor who checked on me earlier said I have you to thank for curing me and everyone else… thank you."

I flushed faintly. "I just… I've run into that disease before. I knew how to make medicine for it. I couldn't let you die either…. You mean a lot to me."

Now, Carla was blushing. She looked at her hands and then at me. "You've taken the vaccine right?"

"Yes. I took it right away." I tried to sound reassuring, but then Carla's lips were on mine.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it sent a fire racing through my blood. As soon as she broke away, words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"Marry me?"

I didn't have time to regret the question, Carla's arms were around me and she was kissing me all over my face.

"Is that a yes?" I asked breathlessly, trying not to giggle.

"Of course I'll marry you." She smiled radiantly at me.

"I hate to break up the moment, but the blood work I took from you earlier is back." A man stood at the foot of the bed, looking a little puzzled. "I want to keep you one more night to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

Carla and I looked at each other, wearing identical expressions of confusion.

"Baby?" Carla asked, tilting her head.

"You didn't know? You're about three months pregnant."

Carla's eyes found mine, suddenly worried. It was a surprise, but I smiled. "We get to be mothers too."

A look of relief broke over Carla's face. "The father is definitely Keith…. But the baby will be ours."

"When you get home tomorrow, we have a lot of preparing to do for our baby," I answered, grinning.

"When we get married, let's use your last name. I like Jaeger." Carla giggled.

We were both completely giddy and just spewing out whatever came to mind. The doctor shrugged and took Carla's vitals before leaving. Once he had, I pulled Carla into another sweet kiss. I may have lost everything when my son betrayed his father and me… but I found new hope in Carla.

* * *

It wasn't long until we were married and living in our own home. I could afford to pay for everything we needed now. After I had cured the disease plaguing the town, I was instantly made a doctor. I still looked for guidance from those more experienced than myself, but I found that I had a talent for it. Especially with children.

Our child would be due in a few months. We had already discussed names. We loved the name Eren for a boy or Ellen for a girl. I was excited and nervous. Everyday I came home from work, I would talk to our baby and take care of my wife.

Carla scratched my scalp as I rested my head on her shoulder. I was rubbing soothing circles on her belly and feeling our baby squirm inside. I felt calm and peaceful. Until I looked up at Carla and met her warm honey eyes.

She was looking at me intently. I was about to ask if there was something on my face when she brought her warm lips to mine. The kiss was deep, her tongue searching my mouth. It wasn't the first time we had kissed, but it was the first time I had felt such a burning need come from her.

Carla moved suddenly, shifting herself to sit on my lap. Her fingers tangled into my hair as she kissed me roughly. I struggled to keep up. My hands found her hips, squeezing gently.

We had never gone farther than kissing before. Truth be told, I had never been with a woman before intimately. The only man had been with was my husband… so I wasn't sure what I was doing. Carla didn't seem to mind.

She started grinding against my leg, making small moans. I was getting lost in a haze of lust. I slid my fingers under her nightgown. I knew her breasts were sensitive. I took advantage of that. My hands cupped her heavy chest, brushing over her nipples. Immediately, Carla broke our kiss and whimpered.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked between pants.

"No… I just… I really want you, Dina. I've been horny all day." Carla flushed.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted her too. "Take off your clothes," I breathed, already taking off my own.

Carla blushed darker and took off her panties and nightgown. I took off my own and laid back down on our bed. My gaze raked over her beautiful body. Her breasts and stomach were swollen with pregnancy and she seemed to glow in the candle light.

I reached for her and guided her to straddle my face. It was one way I knew how to get a girl to orgasm. I kissed her thighs, my hands holding her hips. Carla was trembling above me already.

I watched her face, peeking out over her belly, as I brought my mouth to her clit. I discovered quickly that I absolutely loved her taste. She tasted sweet and a little like our soap.

Carla's mouth fell open, harsh pants leaving her. I felt her fingers back in my hair as her hips started rocking on my face. I didn't mind. If anything, it was making me wet. I loved the way she took charge of our pace.

I reached down to my own clit, rubbing it in time with my tongue. After some experimenting, I found Carla seemed to like it best when I alternated between sucking on her nub and flicking my tongue side to side.

She moved faster, moaning my name as if it was a prayer. I slipped my tongue inside of her and she cried out. I used my free hand to rub her clit as I thrust my tongue into her. I was so close to orgasm and I wanted us to come together.

The tension curling inside of my gut seemed ready to snap as my fingers moved faster on both of us. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Carla convulsed above me. The noise that came out of her was loud enough that I was sure our neighbors would hear it, but I didn't give a damn. I licked my wife's pussy until she moved away. Then I came with a small cry of my own.

Carla scooted down and curled around me, her face nuzzling into my neck. "I love you so much, Dina."

"I love you too. I am so glad I found you." I buried my face into her soft hair and hugged her to me.

We had only been married a few months, but I knew, eventually I would have to tell her about Eldia and Marley… and maybe she would tell me about what happened to Isabella someday. For now though, I was content just holding her in my arms.


End file.
